Unexpected Results
by sophiaexile
Summary: When Grace Emberly is taken hostage by Chesterfield, no one expected the results. Note: Takes place somewhere in Season 2 and is an alternate ending.


**Disclaimer: I do not own I do not own Frontier nor do I seek to profit or gain acclaim from this work. This is purely for entertainment purposes and I do not seek to gain acclaim or wealth from said products.**

Grace Emberly had never expected this. She had always been willing to risk her life for Declan. Always. But this…

Grace fought madly against the man holding her against him. A hand covered her mouth stifling enraged screams. A sharp knife rested at her throat. Chesterfield. Bloody Chesterfield! She never would have thought he would be obsessed with Declan. Or maybe it was fairer to say that he was obsessed with her love for Declan. Chesterfield had a perverse desire for her. A need to claim her and destroy her. And if Declan loved her in return…

"Surrender, Declan Harp! Or I will cut her throat!"

Grace tried to kick her husband. Well, her soon to be ex-husband when she was done with him. If he thought she would let him live after this, he was bloody deluded. Grace locked eyes with Declan. It was then she knew he was scared for her. Declan scared? When had he ever been scared?

"Let her go, Chesterfield. I have planted gunpowder all over Fort James. Originally, I was going to use it to rob the HBC. If anything happens to Grace, I will use it to destroy Fort James."

Grace gasped behind Chesterfield's hand. So that was why Michael and Sokanon had been sneaking around! Right cheeky little bastards! Grace felt absurdly proud of them. She then began to laugh hysterically.

Chesterfield removed his hand from her mouth and struck her full on the face. Grace cried out more from rage than pain. Her cheek throbbed and her lip split. She turned her head and spat in Chesterfield's face.

"Blow the damn place up, Declan! Do it! My right bloody bastard of an ex-husband deserves it!"

Chesterfield tangled his fingers in Grace's long hair. He pulled hard enough to unravel the braid. Long red hair fell around Grace's face, framing blazing eyes and a snarl.

"You should be silent, wife. As it is, I could charge you with adultery."

"Ha! Unlike you, I dinna sneak around with anyone. You think I don't know about you and Imogen? I could divorce you based on that! I think I will once this is all over."

"You are a nuisance!"

"You are a pestilence!"

Grace screamed this time when the knife nicked her skin. Her head was yanked back, her neck exposed to the knife.

"Shut up! Damn you! I ought to fucking kill you to shut you up!"

Declan's eyes never left the knife at Grace's throat. When she screamed, he let out a low terrible growl. It cut through the shouting between the squabbling spouses. It somehow reverberated through the alley behind The Ale House. Chesterfield actually froze, the knife still in his hand wet with Grace's blood.

"You just sealed your fate," Declan snarled.

Declan's axe came out. His eyes never left Grace's as he prepared to throw it. Chesterfield's breath was harsh against Grace's cheek. It was clear he was scared. He should be! Declan was not going to play nice. Grace grinned wickedly.

"Oh husband, you really fucked up, dinna you? You know what Declan Harp does to those who hurt the people he loves."

"So he loves you, does he Grace? Well in that case, he will _never_ have you!"

The knife's movement was sudden. Grace found herself twisting, her hands coming up to catch the blade. It bit into her fingers. She pushed it away with inches to spare from her throat. Chesterfield was strong. He was pushing back. Grace screamed in rage and pain.

"Declan!"

Declan moved. He used the distraction Grace provided when she caught the knife. He was between Grace and Chesterfield in seconds. Grace found herself lying on her side in the alley. Declan stood above her wrestling with Chesterfield. The sounds they made… Grace felt her stomach twist. The knife… It was on the ground. Grace seized it.

She didn't hesitate. As soon as Chesterfield's back was to her, she rose up and stabbed hard. She plunged the knife in over and over again. All her rage, fear, and pain drove her to stab him harder and harder. She didn't even realize she was crying until Declan gently took the knife from her. Chesterfield fell to the ground, dead. Declan caught Grace as she sagged from exhaustion.

"Grace! Answer me woman!"

"I am fine! I can take care of myself!"

Declan chuckled softly. "I never said you couldn't, love. I just wanted to hear your voice."

"Are you sure about that," Grace purred.

Grace leaned into Declan grinning wickedly. "Declan Harp, it would appear I am a widow. I think I need a new husband."

"No mourning period," Declan replied with an equally wicked grin.

"There is nothing worth mourning."

"Oh Gracie," Declan whispered, "I am so sorry he hurt you."

"He dinna hurt me much."

Declan looked her in the eye. "Gracie, he touched you. That's all that matters."

Grace closed her eyes tightly. She remembered that moment in The Ale House. Against a wall, a hand between her legs, her pants on the floor. A sharp terrible pain, stabbing and raking through delicate tissue and muscle. The blood on her thighs…

Grace buried her face in Declan's broad chest and wept softly.

"Shit, Gracie. Did he…? He fucking did, didn't he? I should have come sooner! I would have tortured him, bled him out slowly."

"You can't change it. It's done."

"Doesn't make it any better. Gracie, my Gracie. I would have done anything to spare you."

"I know. Just hold me."

Declan pulled Grace in tightly. "I'll do better than that. I will marry you. I will make you mine. Any man that looks at you with intent, dares to covet you, will die."

"Declan, you say such nice things. You know how to make a girl feel special. Take me the magistrate's. We are marrying."

Declan pulled back, his eyes widening. "Now?"

"You left me waiting long enough! If you think I am going to let you weasel out again, you have another thing coming to you. You're mine, Declan Harp. Mine!"

"Always and forever, Grace Emberly."

Grace kissed Declan soundly. She gazed into his stunned face with a small smile.

"I think I prefer Mrs. Declan Harp. What do you say, Mr. Harp? Care to make an honest woman of me?"

Declan laughed outright. It was that deep booming laugh she loved so much.

"Right. We need witnesses."

"Imogen and Mary will do just fine."

"Sokanon, Michael, McTaggart and Charlie can be witnesses as well."

"A true family affair."

"Would you have it any other way, Gracie?"

Grace allowed Declan to help her to her feet. She bellowed for Imogen and Mary who came running. Declan bellowed for Sokanon, Michael, McTaggart and Charlie.

"What's the big deal, Harp," McTaggart bellowed back.

"Today Gracie is going to make me an honest man."

"About bloody time!"

Everyone turned to stare at Mary with shock.

"What? You have been chasing each other's tails for years! It is sickening to watch! Just marry and be done with it you damn lovebirds!"

"Well then," Grace murmured, "It appears we have to then, don't we? I think none of us what to upset Mary."

Nods and sounds of assent we given all around. If Mary was mad, no one was happy. End of story. That day as the sun began to set, Declan Harp and Grace Emberly became man and wife. It turned out word spread through Fort James. They had to move to the church as the whole town had decided to show up. After all, it wasn't that common to see two such wild souls settle down. Well, as much as settled down could look for either Grace or Declan.

The celebrations went well into the night and for two days after. Thankfully the ale didn't run out. Grace and Declan were not shy about the sounds they made when they had sex that night or any night afterwards. Grace screamed Declan's name and her passion. Declan roared. There were several broken beds, pottery, mirrors, and walls. A few mugs and a bottle of alcohol suffered a similar fate.

All in all, the wedding of Grace Emberly and Declan Harp was a rousing success. As for Chesterfield… Well, no one thought to bury him. Nor did anyone care to ask Sokanon what she had done with the body. After all, some questions are better left unanswered. As for Grace and Declan, they lived happily ever after until the end of their days. Well, as happily ever after as two strong willed people ever can.


End file.
